The Out-of-Reach Treasure
Authors * StarLegoQueen Description You lay huddled in your bed, a shiver runs up your spine as the cold wind rattles your window shutters and moans softly, like a small puppy. You quietly peek out, just to see the tree branches thrashing madly in the wind as you hide back into the covers. You call for your mother, but she doesn’t answer. “She’s probably asleep already...” you say to yourself, but something urges you to tiptoe down the hall where your mom sleeps. “Mom?” you quietly whisper. “Izabel, go back to bed,” she says as she tosses over. You quietly go back, the floorboards creaking under your feet. The creaking gets loader. “Creaaaak, squreaaak, creeaak,” they sing with every footstep you make. You angrily bend down to pull one of the floorboards and find a book, a key, and a small door inside. You pull out the book, and you begin to read. ”Whoever may open this book has just found a legend that may have been hidden for several long centuries.” You roll your eyes and say, “Of course, I mean, who even writes with feather quills or binds paper with a cloth cover?“ That’s when the page flips on its own. “It must be the wind outside, or something else,” you desperately think, but all the doors and windows are closed. The book opens to a page with a picture of a little girl who seemed to be hypnotizing. The words seemed to blink strangely. “Wh-wh-what’s g-g-oing on?” you stutter, as the blinking gets faster. The girl's eyes seem to spin, and then you fall into a hole of darkness. Your stomach seems to rise into your throat as you plunge deeper and deeper, falling into something that never ends. A shrill scream escapes, and you realize that it’s your own. Then, THUD! You hit a cold, dark surface and you groan. A voice seems to find its way to you and it is entrancingly pleasing to hear. ”Izabel, we have been waiting for your coming,” it soothingly says. “Who are you?” you boldly yell in to the darkness. “I am Hollyann, the Great Woman of Power!” “Hollyann? Who’s that?” “I have the power to freeze, reverse, and fast forward time. I am indestructible, and can tear down and build up anything!” Hollyann’s voice makes your back tingle and your hands start to sweat. You shove them into your sweater pockets, trying to calm down. ”Why am I here? What if my parents find me missing? When will I go back?” Questions shoot out like a rapid fire. ”Now, my dear, turn around, and you will see why you came here.” Hollyann slowly places her words for you to comprehend. You turn around to see something you have never seen before. To Be Continued... Characters Izabel (StarLegoQueen) * Gender: Female * Skills: Can change the past ZeeZee (Watermelonoutburst) * Age: 12ish human years * Relations: ~ * Gender: Female * Type being: Fairy * Skills: Can fly, wings sharpen like knives, has a variation of eye hazes that can do a series of things you might not like to know. * Personality: Crazy, headstrong, friendly, cares about friends, has warrior instinct, is funny and fun loving, is not fond of school. Hollyann (CreativeCalico) * Age: 3,452 (elf years) About 19-20ish in human years * Relations: ~ * Gender: Female * Type being: Elf * Skills: Time controlling powers, excellent fighting, sword, bow, and dagger skills. * Personality: Good leader, kind (to friends, don't get on her bad side), strong willed, does not enjoy getting called "boss" or "ma'am", is obsessed with ocelots. Arianna (Conservative Cupcake Queen) * Gender: Female * Type being: Mermaid * Skills: Can shape-shift between human and mermaid form, genius, creates many toxins and poison and traps in her lab. Category:Role-Plays